Sneaky little Kuroo
by ImmagAy
Summary: /Alternative universe/ university/ uke oikawa / seme Kuroo What happens when Oikawa gets little smexy Kuroo as a new inmate and he comes in at the wrong time Warning Cliffhangers ( • ゝ• )


**Rip I have guitar lessons at school and I left my guitar in class and the teacher unlocks it at 8:20 the lesson starts at 8:00 ... Well shit and I got a game of hockey against a powerhouse school ;-; oh 12:30 in the morning I usually wake up at 6:00 ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) for the past week I went to bed at 4:00 am oh well enjoy**

Oikawa POV

Grumbling random things I took a sip of my black coffee forcing me to stay awake through the boring lesson. Sighing loudly I sprawled myself over the desk before me I tore my gaze away from the conducting teacher and roamed my eyes around the class. A Certain black bed headed guy caught my attention. He looked like he was in the same situation as me bored to death and trying to stay awake two drinks were spread across his desk V and a large black coffe . A large yawn escaped his mouth soon after I yawned too , pulling my sleeves over my wrists I rubbed the tirdness out of my eyes . He moved in the corner of my eye I hazily gazed at him gripping his V ,the bed head popped off both of his lids too his V and coffe tilting the V downwards the drink immediately poured down into the black drink sending stray droplets onto the desk . My eyes widened is he crazy?!? I wildly thought grasping at his drink, the Bedhead chugged down the drink assuring him to stay awake through the lesson .

Kuroo POV 

I looked over and noticed the grand King staring at me in astonishment his perfect chestnut brown hair was slightly ruffled due to his sleeping form and his chocolate orbs wide . Pleased by this reaction I smirked earning a deep red blush from the brunette whipping around he faced back to the teacher hoping that I would just stop staring at him. Turning around I faced my attention back to the lecturing teacher. A loud annoying ringing rang around the whole school . ' time to go' I thought lazily. I sent one last glace to the flustered teen he quickly strode out of the room tightly grasping onto his contents for studying " interesting " I silently murmured

Oikawa POV 

T-that stupid bed head I angrily thought . I made a beeline straight to my dorm I was getting a new roommate today ' god if I swear it's the bed head I will literally kill my self' I sarcastically thought . Finally I had reached my dorm door I pushed it open nobody's here I sighed releifed . " hmm I should take a shower since the new roommate shouldn't be coming until 5:00 it was 2:00 . Setting my supplies down I strided toward s the bathroom shutting the door behind me I started to strip , I looked into the mirror and smiled taking smexy posses . Twisting the showers handle to hot I stood there shivering for a minute it always takes about 1 or 2 ,minutes for the shower to heat up I stepped in and quickly washed my hair careful to not get any soap in my eyes probably permanently blinding me . I stepped directly under the steaming shower and rinsed the soap off my hair and body . Twisting the silver gleaming tap the steaming water came to a stop . I moved out of the shower softly landing on the mat. Bending over, I grabbed a soft fluffy white towel. I proceeded to dab myself dry . I reached out for my clothes dampness soaked into my fingers startled by the sudden coldness I retreated my Hand and looked down. Both my pants and underwear were drenched in water . ' Damn useless shower' I threw a silent fit and looked down again only my large white long sleeved shirt was dry. Grumbling I picked it up and pulled it over my head . Good I thought it covered my lower area but if I bended down they would be revealed. Reaching for the door I opened it slowly letting steam seep out into the room.

Kuroo POV

'Finally I get get a dorm' reaching down to my pocket I pulled out the keys the teacher gave to me and slotted it into the keyhole it fit perfectly twisting it a clicking sound could be heard . I pushed the door open heat hit me " God damn why is it so hot in here?" I ran my hand through my hair lazily ( 1000 woman ded) " hoho?" Steam creeped from underneath of the bathroom door . So he's in there I smirked obviously I knew this is were Oikawa lives his floor was strewn with his discarded studying supplies the exact ones he saw only a few minutes ago . Silently I shut the door behind me . Casting another quick glance towards the door I walked up to a shut door opening it I looked around alien and star wars posters were messily plastered against the wall . I burst into a weeping laugh.resting against the wall I couldn't stop snickering . Closing the door I slipped into the other room right next to oikawa's . I plopped all of my things onto the floor not bothering to put them away . The water stopped and the sound tap for the shower could be heard squeaking as it got turned off . I smirked to myself and slimmed towards the living room and sat on the couch and waited .

 **Major cliffhanger (/＼*)・**

 **I wonder what will Kuroo see**

 **Until next time**


End file.
